Dancing is like 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Tealia
Summary: A dance teacher comes to Domino High to teach Dance! Will this bring people together into Romance? A Seto-Anzu coupling. Read to find out what happens!
1. New Teacher mostly means New Class

A/N: Just R&R please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own some of the characters and they are: Lily Anderson, Mr. DePalma, Scott Miller, and Ms Divinas ( she won't be in many chapters ^_^).  
  
  
  
The whole auditorium was crowded by students all of them talking at once. Yugi and the others were sitting together talking about the rumors they heard about the announcement that was going to be made today. " They say that a new teach is comin' here." Said Jounouchi with a yawn. " Well I heard that there was going to be new lessons too." Said Honda in a disappointed voice. " Wonder what kind of new lessons it's going to be." Said Yugi with a smile. " As long as it's not Dancing, I'll be fine." Said Jounouchi looking disgusted. Anzu glared at him. Jounouchi grinned sheepishly and said, " I'm not saying that Dancin' is stupid or anything, I'm just saying that it'll be boring!" Anzu lunged at Jounouchi and was starting to choke him. " Dancing is NOT boring! Having dance lessons are FINE! So you take back everything you said!" yelled Anzu angrily through clenched teeth. Someone behind laughed at this; Yugi turned and saw Seto Kaiba watching them, with a smirk on his face. " Looks like puppy dog is getting beaten by a girl." He said smugly. Jounouchi growled at this and said, " I'm not a puppy dog, you slimeball!" Seto just smirked and went to the last seat down the row. Jounouchi was still in a bad mood while Anzu was glaring at him. Honda just ignored this and Yugi was having a hard time trying to calm them down. A tall woman wearing a woman's suit came on to the stage, everyone shushed. For it was their Principle, Ms Divinas. She went up to the microphone. " Students, this year we have a special class for all of you. This year, you shall be having Dance classes." A loud groan went through the students. " Aw nuts!" said Jounouchi. Anzu grinned at this. " As I was saying, there shall be a Dance class and we were lucky to find a wonderful teacher to teach it too. Please give a warm welcome for Mr. Bruce DePalma!" There was a loud applause. A young man in his late twenties came on the stage. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and dancing shoes. He was quite handsome, or as most girls thought of him as. All the girls suddenly went silent and were just staring at Mr. DePalma. Anzu's eyes were very wide and so were her tomboy friend Lily Anderson's eyes. Yugi looked annoyed at this and slouched in his chair. Jounouchi and Honda just wondered what was so great about the new teacher. " He's so gorgeous.." Anzu murmured as she still stared at Mr. DePalma. Jounouchi groaned at this, he shook Anzu by the arm roughly and then hissed to her saying, " Get back to earth!" Anzu snapped back to reality and saw that her friends were looking very annoyed by this. " What?" asked Anzu looking confused. Lily, who was sitting on the edge of her seat had fallen off and had landed directly on Jounouchi's lap. " What the?" said Jounouchi surprised at this. Lily looked very embarrassed at this and quickly went back to her seat. While this was happening, Mr. DePalma was already talking about the dance class. " In this class, you will be learning about teamwork as well. Dancing isn't just twirling around on the dance floor, dancing teaches you new things like a new language. Dancing is very passionate, very emotional. The movement from the body shows how you feel. So that means when I'm teaching you guys, you must be loose around yourself." Anzu and all the other girls hung on to Mr. DePalma's every word. " Wow..." said Anzu happily. Yugi muttered angrily.  
  
A/N: Hey! How's the chappie? I f you like it, Review. If you don't, Flame. I got the idea from my book 7th Grade Tango, by Elizabeth Levy. I hope you liked it, because I was trying to get away from Writer's Block and was having a hard time trying to write this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R!  
  
~Seto-sama Lover ^_^ 


	2. Dance Class

A/N: Hello! Welcome to Seto-sama Lover's Lil' Crazy Corner! *takes a bow* Anyway, I want to thank everybody who reviewed my first chapter ^_^ ! IN this chapter, it starts at After the Assembly and then it's Dance Class! Since Seto is in Yugi's classes and Anzu and the others are too.. There might be a little dancing between ENEMIES! *Laughs evilly*  
  
Seto: Are you saying I have to dance with Yugi?!  
  
Me: NO YOU BAKA! *Slaps head* But you're a Kawaii Baka! *Hugs Seto tightly*  
  
Seto: ' she's like a emotional Yo-Yo!'  
  
Me: I'm not an Emotional Yo-Yo!  
  
Seto: -_-"  
  
Me: Anyway, It's time for the disclaimer and chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Seto-sama Lover does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But owns: Ms. Divinas, Mr. Bruce DePalma, Scott Miller, and Lily Anderson. And now we return you to Dancing is like 7 Minutes in Heaven.  
  
  
  
After The Assembly ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ " What do you mean I was going "Ga-Ga" on Mr.DePalma?!" yelled Anzu angrily at Jounouchi. Lily was holding her back from attacking Jounouchi, because she wanted to give him some good hammering on the head. " I'm tellin' ya Anzu! Your eyes were bigger than a real large pepperoni pizza! And your mouth was just hanging open!" Anzu broke away from Lily and went straight at Jounouchi. She pummeled on his head yelling at him to apologize to her for saying all those bad things about her. It took Jounouchi about 20 minutes revive back from getting beaten by Anzu (A/N: Sorry about that Jounouchi fans! ~_~). Lily took pictures, bunch of them. IN CLEAR SHOTS! ' I have might as well become a photographer! I never knew I took such sweet shots! This will be perfect for blackmailing that Baka Jounouchi.' though Lily as she scanned through the pictures.  
  
Dance Class ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
" Ok boys and girls! Now I want you to make a circle, but you have to be in a boy-girl order, alright!?" said Mr. DePalma cheerfully. Some girls were going frantic about trying to get into the order, while the boys were just plainly annoyed by it. " Come on now, quickly!" said Mr.DePalma. Soon everybody was in a boy-girl pattern. Anzu was between Scott Miller and Yugi. Scott Miller was a short boy, a bit taller than Yugi. He had braces that made his teeth look like a Summon Skull's teeth. Quite gross, yes? ^_^ " Ok now. Girls, I want you to just lose your leadership and just put complete trust on your partner. They aren't going to be your permanent partners. All of you are going to be moving around in the circle, getting different feelings about each new partner. Now boys, you are the ones who are going to be leading the girls while you dance. They are going to be trusting you and be listening only to the movements from your body. They are your responsibility. And remember, just because you're leading doesn't mean you can push your partner around." Everyone was just silent at this. " Girls, face the boy to your left and put your left hand on his right shoulder," Mr. DePalma ordered. Anzu put her hand on Scott's shoulder. He stuck his nose in her breastbone. Disgusted, Anzu pushed him away. " Now take each other's free hand," he instructed. " Now, step together, step sideways, step together." Each time when they were suppose to step sideways, Scott's nose landed inches away from her chest bone. Once, Anzu pushed him back so hard that he tripped on his own feet. " Sideways!" shouted Mr.DePalma. Anzu and Scott went zigzagging around the floor like a broken windup toy gone crazy. For every sideways step, Scott pushed forward and Anzu pushed him back. Thankfully, after less than a minute, Mr. DePalma told them to change partners. They kept moving around the circle. 'Ok I danced with Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda. Who's next?' The question was answered. Seto Kaiba was her next partner. Anzu's eyes became very big at this. ' Kaiba is my next partner. I think I'm going to die. Why me.' Seto just took a glance at Anzu and smirked. Anzu felt heat rising up to her face. ' I am going to soooo kill that guy if he steps on my foot.' ' Heh. Looks like Mazaki is having a fit. Well I bet she's going to change her mind soon.' " Face your partners!" said Mr. DePalma. Anzu sighed and went to Seto. Anzu put her left hand on Seto's right shoulder. She tried her best not to look at Seto's eyes, but to her luck Seto whispered into her ear saying, " Keep your head up. Don't keep it down." Anzu looked up, surprised at this. She felt heat creeping up her face as Seto stared at Anzu with his eyes. Seto took her hand and the two were dancing. Whenever Seto moved his right foot, Anzu moved her left foot. The two of them were moving in unison and Anzu's hand relaxed on Seto's shoulder. Seto smirked at this and Anzu just sort of blushed. They moved around the circle, their hips swaying just slightly (A/N: LOL! Seto's hips swaying slightly! HAHAHAHAHA! That is sooo funny!) , right, left, right, left. When it was time to change partners again, Mr. DePalma turned off the music. " Ok that was a good start, but now I have a riddle for you. What is four feet pretending to be two?" Anzu thought hard at this. Seto just had his arms crossed at this. ' What is 4 feet pretending to be 2?' Anzu tried to think of something else than 2 ostriches mating together, but her mind was blank. " An alien!" yelled Jounouchi. Mr.DePalma shook his head. " 2 monkeys dancing!" yelled Honda. Mr. DePalma smiled and said, " Close, but no." Seto this time smirked at this. ' Such a simple thing it is.' Anzu noticed Seto smirking and asked him, " Do you know what the answer is?" Seto just nodded. " Then tell me!" Seto scoffed and said, " Yeah right, find out yourself." Anzu glared at him and punched him as hard as she could on the arm. But Seto just grabbed her wrist before she could even punch him and was gripping tightly to it. " Anybody else going to guess?" asked Mr.DePalma. Everybody was silent. To their luck, the bell rang, it was time for lunch.  
  
Lunch Time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi and Honda were just wolfing down their lunches as usual. Yugi was just silently eating his baloney sandwich. Anzu and Lily were chatting about dance class. " I saw you dancing with Blue-Eyes. You like him?" asked Lily jokingly. Anzu glared at Lily and said in a curt voice, " I don't like him. I was just partnered with him." " Yeah sure. I believe you." " LILY! We were in a circle remember? We changed partners every minutes or something! Ringabell?" Lily just sighed and went back to her fruit salad. ' But what I want to now is, why did Kaiba like give me tips? Well they were sort of like tips. But why though. Does he know a lot about dancing or something?' Anzu just sighed and went back to her turkey sandwich. In the corner of the lunch room Seto was watching Anzu. He smirked at the confused look on her face and went back to the book he was reading.  
  
A/N: End of chapter 2. TA DA! *Takes a bow* R&R please! And if you were wondering why there weren't any Fido Torturing things, it's because there isn't going to be any now. So sorry about that! But please at least enjoy the fic!  
  
~Seto-sama Lover ^_~ 


	3. Permanent Partners

A/N: HEY! Thanx for all those reviews! You guys are sooooo nice! *Hugs reviewers* Here's CHAPTER 3 TO YA! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Only own Mr. DePalma, Lily Anderson, etc. Don't feel like listing today.  
  
2 Weeks later.  
  
" Ok class, it's time that I pair you up with your permanent dance partners." Said Mr. DePalma cheerfully. There was a fit of giggles from the girls and a loud groan from the guys. Mr. DePalma frowned at them. ' Maybe I'll be with Yugi or Jounouchi or Honda, as long as it's not Scott or Kaiba. Well. Maybe not Scott, but Kaiba might be ok.' Thought Anzu as she watched Mr. DePalma partner up Jounouchi with Lily. He soon stopped on Yugi. "Hmm. Let's see here. Oh, yes, Miss Hiroko you shall be partnered with Mr. Mouto." A short girl tall as Yugi with long, brown hair and bright green eyes came over to Yugi and stood next to him. Yugi sighed at this. ' Great. Just great. Now people are going to make fun of me. Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I had to be partnered with the shortest girl in school!' Yuni sweatdropped at the look Yugi had on his face. ' He's so serious sometimes.. It scares me.'  
  
' Here he comes. He's going to partner me up with someone now, except who that is..' Anzu watched Mr. DePalma partner Miho with Honda. ' I'm NEXT! Ok Anzu, calm down. Even though your friends are taken, there are at least some other boys like Kaiba or Scott. Ugh.. I don't want Scott to be my partner..' Mr. DePalma stopped in front of Anzu, Anzu's heart skipped as she looked into Mr. DePalma's eyes. ' They're like a magical forest..' While Anzu was in her little " Day Dream" she didn't hear what Mr. DePalma had said. The next thing she knew, Seto Kaiba was coming towards her, with an emotionless look. ' I can't believe that I didn't write my will yet. I should have known. Mr. DP saw me dancing with Kaiba and how Kaiba was instructing me. WAH!!!!!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!!!!! MY REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED!!!!!!' Anzu felt like crying when Seto stood next to her. ' Great. Just great. I'm with Miss " Friendship Speech"! Damn that teacher for partnering me up with this girl.' Seto's arm brushed by Anzu's accidentally. Anzu glared at Seto for a VERY long time. ' I'll get my revenge someday, for now I better just relax and be glad that I at least have a good partner. ACK! How I could say that!? I hate this.' " Ok class. Today we're going to try the Waltz steps again. Remember girls; the boys aren't going to kill you. So just relax, alright?" All the girls just mumbled at this. " ALRIGHT?" said Mr. DePalma, with a force into theses words. The girls just frowned at this. " Ok then. Partners, take your positions!" Everybody took their positions. Anzu sighed unhappily at this as she took position with Seto. Seto frowned at her. Seto held her close to him, which made Anzu feel nervous, although they always did it at class. ' Man, I hate Waltz. It makes me nervous.' Anzu put her left hand on Seto's right arm. Seto held on to Anzu's right hand with his left and put his right arm around her waist, which mostly got her tensed up. ' She better not step on my foot. If she does, I'll make sure her foot gets broken!' Anzu never was used to looking at a guy's face when dancing with them, she mostly just looked somewhere else pretending to look at other people (A/N: Just like me! I do that mostly, but then again, the guy doesn't look at me either!). " It looks like as if your head's going to fall off." Whispered Seto. Anzu stopped in her tracks, stepping on Seto's foot PAINFULLY by accident (A/N: She was stupid enough to wear boots that day. I know that they're suppose to wear some sort of shoes, but I just changed a little part about that). Seto winced in pain at this. Anzu sort of backed away at this. Seto glared at Anzu. Anzu sweatdropped. Mr. DePalma came to see what was going on.  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 3! Ooooh. Poor Seto-san.. As you can see, I changed my pen name to Dragon Tamer. It's a card that I made up, if you want to know more about it, ask me in a review or just email me! See ya!  
  
~Dragon Tamer ^_~ 


	4. The start of a bad rumor? Totally!

A/N: hey, I¡¯m back. I know u pps have been real annoyed by my delay and all, but well guess what? Deal with it. If u want something to read, read something. Besides I have this new story up, except u have to find it on that other site where it only has original fics. It¡¯s called Destiny, read it if ya want, I need reviews. Anyway, here¡¯s chapter 4. 

¡° What¡¯s going on here? Why did you two stop dancing?¡± asked Mr.DP in a very confused and concerned way. Anzu tried to speak, but couldn¡¯t. Seto, seeing this quickly came to the ¡°rescue¡±, ¡° I stepped on Anzu¡¯s foot by accident. Just a little mess up¡± he said gruffly. Mr. DP didn¡¯t look so sure about this, but nodded anyway and walked away. Anzu let out a sigh of relief and gave a sheepish smile at Seto, ¡° Um¡¦ I really didn¡¯t mean to step on you, Kaiba. I¡¯m sorry. ¡± Seto didn¡¯t look at her, but just said, ¡° I don¡¯t need your apology, got it?¡± Anzu frowned at Seto and said in an annoyed voice, ¡° You really should loosen up!¡± Seto gave Anzu a icy glare and grabbed her wrist tightly, ¡° Don¡¯t. Tell me. What. To. Do.¡± He let go of her wrist after this. _Why can¡¯t he just loosen up really, I¡¯m just trying to become his friend¡¦_ Anzu sighed and continued to do the steps with Seto. Yugi and Yuni bumped into them by accident, while they were doing a dip. Yugi had bumped into Anzu, and Anzu had fallen into Kaiba. ¡° Real sorry about that!¡± said Yuni in a squeaky voice, looking at Kaiba fearfully. Kaiba had caught Anzu before she slammed into him, but this caused him to fall also. And what an awkward position the two were in, Anzu was right on top of Kaiba, and Kaiba was laying on the ground. Jounouchi dropped Lily, when he saw this; the two were about to do a dip, but seeing this got Jounouchi distracted and made him drop Lily in shock. Kaiba, realizing the thing they were in, he quickly got up, grabbed Anzu by the arm, and picked her up also. The whole class was staring at them; Scott started to laugh making the whole class laugh also. ¡° Looks like Kaiba finally has a girlfriend! Anzu Mazaki!¡± yelled Scott gleefully. Anzu felt Seto tensing up at this; she saw cold hatred and embarrassment in his blue eyes. ¡° Kaiba¡¦.¡± Anzu started to say, but was cut off by Mr. DP who had yelled at the top of his lungs, ¡° QUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡± The whole class became dead silent at this; none of them had ever heard Mr. DP like that before. Honda dropped Miho at this, the sound of Miho crashing to the ground echoed. All the students, except for Seto, sweatdropped at this. ¡° Now, before class is over, I want to discuss something with you. There is a dance competition coming-¡± before Mr. DP could finish, Scott interrupted by saying, ¡° Is it where we can break dance?¡± Mr. DP glared at Scott and said flatly, ¡° No.¡± Scott backed away at this. ¡° Anyway, the competion isn¡¯t to come in 5 months, so that really doesn¡¯t give us much time to learn all the routines. I shall be choosing 3 couples to sign up for the competion; there will be no backing out on this. Once I choose you, you are to send in your registration form, telling your name, age, school you go to, and the dance you shall be doing.¡± Everybody just blinked at this. The bell rang before Mr. DP could say anything else; everybody rushed out of the room. 

Lunch 

Anzu poked at her fruit salad, not feeling very hungry at all. Jounouchi and Honda were as usual, wolfing down their food. Lily was glaring at Jounouchi, for the little ¡°incident¡± that happened in Dance Class. Miho gave a concerned look at Anzu, and asked, ¡° Hey Anzu, is everything ok? You don¡¯t seem so good¡¦¡± Anzu looked up from her fruit salad and gave a glum look. Lily stopped glaring at Jounouchi and gave a curious look at Anzu, ¡° hey girl, what¡¯s up? Why the glum face? Did Blue Eyes do something to ya?¡± Anzu perked up at the Blue Eyes part. ¡° Ah¡¦ So there IS something between you and Kaiba? You guys goin¡¯ out?¡± asked Lily excitedly. Yugi dropped his sandwich at this, Honda and Jounouchi sweatdropped. The three boys rushed over to Anzu and were looking at her with disbelief, ¡° Anzu! What¡¯s all this thing about Kaiba?! You guys aren¡¯t really goin¡¯ out, are ya!?¡± asked Jounouchi angrily. Lily whacked Jounouchi on the head and told him shut it. Anzu let out a small sigh and muttered, ¡° I¡¯m just a little upset about what happened in class. The little thing that happened¡¦¡± The others just said, ¡° Oh¡± to this and went back to their lunches. Anzu felt miserable by this and laid her head down on to the table. Lily looked at Anzu, feeling sorry for her, ¡° Poor Anzu, her life pretty much ruined¡¦ And since that Scott had yelled it out at class, it made things even worse.¡± Miho nodded in agreement, and was about to go back to her ham sandwich; when she saw Seto Kaiba coming to the table. 

A/N: Ta Da¡¦ Chapter done, READ IT! I¡¯m very upset that people won¡¯t read my Fantasy story! Like I said, I need REVIEWS! So READ!!! Ok? 


	5. What Kaiba wanted to say

A/N: Yes, I know it's been FOREVER since I last wrote. So for those who have waited VERY patiently with me, here's the new chapter for Dancing is like 7 Minutes in Heaven.  
  
Last time on DIL7IH:  
  
Anzu felt miserable by this and laid her head down on to the table. Lily looked at Anzu, feeling sorry for her, " Poor Anzu, her life pretty much ruined! And since that Scott had yelled it out at class, it made things even worse." Miho nodded in agreement, and was about to go back to her ham sandwich; when she saw Seto Kaiba coming to the table..  
  
Miho dropped her sandwich in surprise as Kaiba came closer. ' The only time Kaiba-kun ever came here was to threaten Yugi-kun about him going to lose to him and everything... I wonder what he's coming here for this time...' thought Miho as she was about to tap on Anzu's shoulder, Lily got to her first and started to shake her shoulders wildly. " Anzu! Anzu!" hissed Lily trying to get Anzu to snap out of it, " Anzu! Get up! Blue eyes is COMING!" Hearing this, Anzu fell off her seat. Kaiba stopped in front of her and gave a strange look. The whole cafeteria became quiet at this. Lily was first to speak. " Hey Blue Eyes! How's it going?" She said in a cheerful tone. Kaiba barely even glanced at her. Lily's eyes narrowed at this, " Damn baka..." She muttered and sat down. Anzu now realizing what was going on quickly got up and started to dust herself. Kaiba just stood there with his arms crossed, watching her. She then stopped and gave a small sheepish grin, Kaiba just raised an eyebrow. " uh... Is there something you wanted to say to me, Kaiba-kun?" Asked Anzu with a big sweatdrop on her head. Kaiba grabbed her arm and dragged her out from the cafeteria, giving Anzu quite the start. When the two were gone, the silence when on until Jounouchi finally said, " Wait... What jus' happened?"  
  
" Kaiba! Could you just tell me WHY you're dragging me out from the school, during LUNCH!?" yelled Anzu, who was getting angry by the second. Kaiba finally let her go under the school Sakura tree, which was in blossom that time. He leaned against the tree and looked at her with his cold, blue eyes. They seemed to look right through her for the moment, that is until Kaiba finally spoke to her. " Do you want to go into the competition, Mazaki?" Anzu felt something drop in her head; maybe it was a gear in her brain that just dropped off. Whatever it was, it sure didn't stop the words that came right out from Kaiba's mouth. A confusing feeling came around her as she tried to get things straight when she realized that all he was asking, was about the Dance Competition that Mr. DePalma was talking about. ' Jeez... How stupid can I get?' Kaiba looked at her waiting patiently for an answer. " Why do you ask though?" said Anzu trying to stall for time. " Yugi told me long time ago that you liked to dance and that you wanted to go to New York where there was a Dance Academy there. The prize for the competition is 500,000 dollars and getting enrolled in the school. So, do you want to sign up or not?" Anzu's eyes became wide at this, when did YUGI tell KAIBA about HER DREAM?! " Well..." Anzu started to say. Suddenly the bell rang, lunch was over already. Kaiba started towards the school, " I'll wait for your answer, Anzu-san." He turned to look at Anzu and gave a small smirk. Anzu stood there blushing; a warm feeling came over her when Kaiba had smirked at her.  
  
A/N: Ta Da! I have done it once again!! Now you know what to do!! R&R!!! 


	6. Later that night

A/N: My guinea pig makes his entrance in this chapter. If the format of this chapter is all weird, just try to ignore it.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"So what did Blue-Eyes want? He seemed pretty serious about something." said Lily on the other line. Anzu tapped her pencil on her notebook in thought and said,  
  
"He just wanted to ask if I wanted to enter the contest or not. He said something about a scholarship or something as the prize. Do you think I should enter Lil-chan?" On the other line there seemed to a sound of struggle and then a breathless voice spoke back, "Anzu, girl, I'll have to talk to you later. Justin came and took my diary again. I'll call you later! JUSTIN YOU DIE TONIGHT!!" there was a loud crash and then the phone hung up on Anzu, leaving her with homework. She sighed and walked over to her guinea pig's cage and took out her guinea pig, Avi.  
  
"Hey baby." she said in greeting and hugged her guinea pig and sat on the floor by the cage. " Avi. Do you think I should enter the contest with Kaiba-kun? It's not that he is a bad person to be around or anything, it's just that I feel uneasy about the contest and the bad rumor that may be going around the school about me and Kaiba. Oh. What's a girl to do? I want to go I guess, but I don't know what would happen if I do enter and people find out. What do you think? If you think I should enter, then gurgle. If you don't want me to enter, then squeak twice." Anzu looked at her guinea pig for an answer.  
  
At the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"NI-SAMA! Have you seen my science experiment anywhere?!" yelled Mokuba while looking under the kitchen table. Kaiba watched his younger brother run here and there.  
  
"Uh. Mokuba." he started to say, but then was stopped by the door bell ringing. He went to the door and saw a girl maybe a year or two older than Mokuba standing there. She had short, dark, dull looking, brown hair, bluish-gray eyes and was wearing silver hoop earrings, a black tank top, black baggy pants, black boots, and black cut off gloves. She looked directly up at Kaiba for a moment and then blushed slightly. She took out a large package from her bag and gave it to Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba-san would be looking for this. Give it to him before he hurts himself." The little girl walked off at this without another word, leaving Kaiba with a stupid look. He closed the door and walked over to Mokuba who was digging under the couch.  
  
"Mokuba. I think I found your experiment or project or whatever it is." he said while dragging his younger brother out from under the couch. Mokuba looked at the package and slapped his forehead.  
  
"That's right! I let Hiroko-chan take care of it!" he took the package and ran up to his room without saying anything else. Kaiba just shrugged and walked up the stairs and went into his office.  
  
At Yugi's place.  
  
Yugi lay on his bed, deep in thought. His Millennium Puzzle was sitting on his desk and all were quiet. Suddenly the puzzle started to glow and Yami appeared before Yugi in a hologram-like form. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked curiously at Yugi.  
  
"Aibou, what are you thinking about?" Yugi looked at his counterpart and started back at the ceiling.  
  
"Just thinking about what happened during dance class." Yami looked silently at Yugi and then said, "Are you jealous of Kaiba? Did you wish you were with Anzu instead of being with Yuni?" Yugi sat up at this and slowly nodded at this.  
  
"I know Mr. DePalma meant well and all about the partnering, but I just wished I could have been with Anzu." Yami put a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"There's really nothing to be jealous of Aibou. Besides, Yuni seems ok to me." Yugi scoffed at this and muttered something about "bad taste in girls." "What do you mean I have bad taste in girls?! Hey I was a pharaoh of Ancient Egypt and there were thousands of girls who were falling for me, of course I had to choose." Yugi let out a sigh and lay back on his bed and put the pillow over his face. Yami took the hint and went back into the puzzle.  
  
At Lily's house.  
  
"JUSTIN KAITEN ANDERSON!!! YOU BRING ME BACK MY DIARY RIGHT NOW!!!" screamed Lily as she chased her twelve year old brother around the house. "Ooooh! Who's 'Seto Kaiba'?! YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" yelled Justin while reading the diary. Lily turned red in the face and tried to grab the diary away from Justin. Justin got it out of reach from his sister and ran off. The chase went on.  
  
"Hey! Who's this 'Jounouchi Katsuya'?! Another boyfriend?! How many boyfriends do you have!? Dang sis! Are you some prostitute?!" Lily tackled her brother down and snatched the diary away and glared big time at her brother. "You shall now suffer from my kendo stick, Justin Kaiten Anderson." A long howl of pain reached all the way down the street.  
  
Back to Anzu.  
  
Avi blinked his large eyes at Anzu and then let out a loud gurgle. "You say, 'yes'? Ok then. Feels kind of stupid to be taking orders from a guinea pig." Suddenly Anzu's phone started to ring. She picked it up and Lily's voice came from the other line. "Anzu-san! Hey girl! I got my diary back! Good thing is that I think Justin now learned not to mess with me and my secrets." Anzu sweatdropped at the sound of this, "Lil-chan... You didn't do what I think you did. Did you?" Lily's cheerful voice rang back to Anzu, "What do you mean? You didn't think I wouldn't do my imitation Batojitsu on him did ya?" Anzu dropped the phone in shock. "Anzu? Anzu? Are ya there?" 


	7. The Invite

A/N: Ok. Rain is getting out of here now. DIL7MIH is staying until finished. Ok? Ok. Apologizes if hard to read, I don't like to save it as a website. And since one can lose what day it is on their own story, the setting is now on a weekend...  
  
Anzu sighed as she looked through her World History book for no reason what so ever.  
  
"Never thought I'd be bored on a weekend... I would be outside or something, having fun, but instead I'm in here doing nothing! Why though?" Anzu let out another sigh and then saw a mail truck drive by.  
  
"Mail's here! Finally! Something good must have come then!!" Anzu dashed out of her room and went straight to the mailbox. The usual mail of bills and junk were there and all, but the only thing that seemed to stand out to her the most was a large envelope addressed to her.  
  
"From... Seto Kaiba?!"  
  
At The Anderson Estate...  
  
"JUSTIN I'M GONNA GET YOU!!" screamed Lily, who was wielding a large kendo stick above her head in a threatening form.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!!! Lily is threatening me again!! And she said she's going to dismember my body parts too!!" said Justin who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"I Soooo DID NOT say that!! You're going down big boy!" Lily let out a Xena Battle-cry and pounced on Justin. Before she could sink her teeth into Justin's neck, Mrs. Anderson's voice stopped her.  
  
"Lily! You got a mail from a... Dear, how do you pronounce the name?"  
  
"Uh.. Looks like a 'Seto Kaiba' to me. Hmm.. Must be that rich CEO boy everyone seems to talk about..." said Mr. Anderson who was sipping on some herbal tea. Lily dropped Justin to the ground and snatched the mail out of her mother's hand. In Lily's trembling hands was a large, blue envelope with the Blue Eyes White Dragon insignia stamped on the back.  
  
The Game Shop.  
  
"Yugi! It's time for you to sweep the front part of the shop!" said Grandpa who had a broom ready for him. Instead, Yami came down the stairs and out the door. He walked past Grandpa Moto, and went for the mailbox. Yugi soon came out after Yami and reached for the broom. His face had a glum look on it.  
  
"Just because you need to sweep, doesn't mean you need to weep." Said Grandpa and walked off to get something to drink.  
  
Yami came over to the sweeping Yugi and stuck the letter right in front of his face.  
  
"Yami! What the hell?!" said Yugi who looked irritated.  
  
"Just read the thing, Yugi... It's from Seto Kaiba himself."  
  
Yugi started to read the paper that Yami stuck into his face.  
  
"It's an invite... For a Masquerade Party?!" 


End file.
